Dark Love
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have been going out for a while during the summer. One day Bakura gets mad at Ryou, and Ryou runs away. What happens when Ryou finds someone else? Mentions of BR. Also Main pairing SR. Possible SRB
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Ryou and Bakura have been going out for a while during the summer. One day Bakura gets mad at Ryou, and Ryou runs away. What happens when Ryou finds someone else? Mentions of B/R. Also Main pairing S/R. Possible S/R/B

Dark Love

Chapter One- The loss of an Angel 

Summer comes

The rose grows

Our Love starts

Summer ends

The rose dies 

So does our love

Ryou's P.O.V.

" It's over" I yell as I slam the door. It shuts with a loud bang. I had been yelling at my boyfriend Bakura. Bakura had been yelling for the past hour and a half. It was all over something stupid, I don't even remember the reason. Bakura and I were destined for each other. We complete each other. How can light not attract dark. They say opposites attract, well they did. We had been going out ever since the start of summer. Now it was one extremely broken relationship. I turned around, the sound of a lock being locked. I glanced to see who it was. It was Bakura grinning madly. I took my only escape route, I ran. Even though I had only the clothes on my back I ran. I did not have a jacket, my millennium ring, or my wallet, but I still ran. It was the safest thing to do right now. It just seemed like the right thing to do. At least I would be away from him. 

*****

I had ran almost all day. I stopped at a break at a small park in the middle of nowhere. Of course it was in the city, but it felt like nowhere because I was so far away from my house. I was currently sitting at a small bench my feet swinging back and forth. It was then I realized that it was dark. I knew that it was around twelve o clock when I left, but now it was pitch black. The only light came from the small street light in the corner of the park. I pulled my sleeve down, then it came to me I had not brought my watch either. What luck I was having. I could see it in my mind sitting on the beside table waiting for me to put it on. I had not put on today because, I rarely put on a Saturday. If I'm staying home, I never put it on, I prefer to look at the clock on the microwave. Using the only resource I have left and a risky one at that. For risky because I don't know who gangs around this part of town. Bakura has often said that I'm too pretty for my own good, whatever that means. I lay down at the bench, slowing slipping off to a not peaceful slumber. 

****** Seto's P.O.V******

During my daily evening walk in the park. I think about things about my life. Today I feel that something is missing or possibly someone. I feel whenever I get close to someone, someone one finds I have a little brother and tries to kidnap him. Mostly for money and sometimes for the publicly .That has happened numerous times with my little brother, Mokuba. Everyone thinks that I have it all, a rich kid of sixteen. Alas I don't. I have many vehicles, a mansion, my own company, and the ability to do anything I want. But there is something, or as I said before someone that is missing When I come to the normally take a break at someone was asleep on it. The young white haired boy appeared familiar to me some how he was wearing sweat stained jeans, and a long sleeved sweater. He wears no jacket. I bent down and tap him on the shoulder. He flinches and slowly gets up. I recognize him now . It's Ryou from school. He usually hangs around with Yugi and his little 'gang', but recently he hasn't been. When I was still in school he would eat lunch in the lunchroom alone then brakes at around twelve twenty when the library opens. I watch him and observe that he looks frightened beyond belief. I now notice that he is not wearing the millennium ring around his neck. Something's is extremely wrong. I have heard that Ryou has been going out with his Yami. Now I don't have anything against same sex couples I am actual bi myself. I do find I like my one gender better though. Now I know that Bakura is not one of the nicest persons in the world, but maybe Ryou changed him for the better. I asked him if he would like some place to stay for the night. He agrees and I take out my phone to call my driver. 

Normal P.O.V 

The car came rather quickly. The driver got out and opened the door. Ryou got off the bench and walked slowly over to the limo. A couple more steps and he was there. Ryou got in and the driver shut the door. In about two minutes they were moving. Ryou glanced out the window looking at the buildings as they headed towards Seto's house. 

*****

Bakura was sitting on the couch with Marik was beside him. After Ryou had left Bakura had phoned the only person he could turn to. That person was Marik. Marik too had experiences like Bakura had so Bakura found comfort in the fact that someone else had experienced what he had. A while ago Marik and Malik had been fighting, now they were inseparable. Unless in this case where Malik was cooking something to eat in the kitchen, while Marik talked to Bakura. Currently Bakura was trying hard not to cry, though it was hard not to. Before their relationship started Bakura hated Ryou, but now he realized he could not live without him. 

" I hope you come back soon tenshi " Bakura muttered softly. " I'm sorry for what I did." Bakura whispered to no one in particular.

Authors Notes: So how was it? The poem is by me. I don't know if I will continue this or not. I do have my other fics but I do like this fic, and have considered putting it up for the longest time. 


	2. Chapter Two

Summary- Ryou and Bakura have been going out for a while during the summer. One day Bakura gets mad at Ryou, and Ryou runs away. What happens when Ryou finds someone else? Mentions of B/R. Also Main pairing S/R. Possible S/R/B

Proofread by Dragontalon666 (http:dragontalon666.devianart.com) 

Dark Love

By: MissPatriciaPotter 

Chapter Two- An angel in the arms of another 

Bakura talking to Ryou through mind link

The ride to Seto's was filled with silence from both people. Ryou was staring at the ground not even wanting to be here . He didn't even know why he had accepted the ride that was offered to him. It was from Seto Kaiba of all people, but then in his present state Ryou would have accepted anyone's offer be it for good or bad. Ryou looked over to Seto and saw that he was typing on a laptop. Why was he doing work now? School had been out for at least two weeks. Shouldn't Seto take a break from working at least once in a while? It must not have been great for him health wise running a company and looking after his ten year old brother. 

Seto sighed and looked up at Ryou who was trying to look as small as possible. 'I know Ryou is a reserved person but never this reserved.' Seto thought remembering the Ryou that he had seen at school. Ryou's once beautiful smile that cheered anyone up on a bad day was now turned into an unrecognizable expression. It wasn't sad or happy just a blank stare. Ryou's hair, lacking it's usual shine was sprawled across his face. The last thing that Seto noticed was Ryou's eyes. The once bright chocolate brown eyes were puffy from crying. Seto just wanted to take the boy into his arms and hold him but he did know how Ryou would act. For the fact that Seto did not know what Bakura had done to the white haired tenshi. 

Meanwhile at Ryou's house 

Bakura was sitting at the dining room table, Malik and Marik were on either side of him. They were eating dinner that Malik had made which consisted of spaghetti with tomato sauce. The room was filled with silence except the occasionally clink of the cutlery on the plate. 

"Great supper Hikari," Marik said trying to get a conversation going. Bakura looked down at the food sure it was great but not as great as Ryou made. Ryou loved to cook. Even before the two become a couple Ryou would cook amazing meals just for the two of them. It was odd how you always missed somebody when they weren't there but when they were you didn't. It was like you knew that they were there all the time and all of a sudden they aren't there. 

"Hai," Bakura said in agreement. 

It was silent for another five minutes. When suddenly Bakura whispered, "the mind link. Why didn't I think of this sooner." 

Ryou?Bakura sent through the mind link not knowing if his Hikari had closed it or not. A Yami had more power and strength to make a mind link stay closed. While a hikari being the weaker side doesn't have as much strength as the Yami. 

There was no answer maybe his Hikari had left him for good. No that wasn't possible a Yami and Hikari if they were together were meant to be for a lifetime. It was like it was written in the stars like destiny or something. Bakura took one look around the room and glanced at the Hikari and Yami pair that were sitting at the end of the table. Overcome with emotions Bakura tipped over the chair and ran from the room. He then ran up the stairs, and into the room that he had Ryou had shared until the incident that happened today. He stared at the walls and the random objects that were in the room. They all reminded him of Ryou down to the cream white comforter that covered the double bed. He through himself onto the bed and cried for he know not else to do. 

The car pulled up into the driveway. It came in front of a huge house compared to Ryou's house. It was painted an off-white with a black fence that around the yard. In between the posts in the fence were the initials KC. Ryou sighed as the car came to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door. Seto motioned for Ryou to get out. Ryou got out and began to walk up to the door. Seto followed closely behind while watching how Ryou was walking. Ryou was walking slowly and kept his head down. Soon the pair got to the door and it was opened by a lively young man who introduced himself as Tim. Seto walked in front of Ryou and lead him to the main living room. 

The living room appeared to be more of a meeting room then a living room. If it wasn't for the couches and entertainment unit Ryou would have never been able to tell it was a living room. The reason for this was that there was a small divider separating the two rooms. Behind that divider was a long table and that was it. In the right corner there were two stacks of chairs. 

"Big Brother," a voice came from behind. Seto turned around and there stood Mokuba dressed in black shorts and a t-shirt. In his arms was a soccer ball . His black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Mokuba put his ball gently on the ground and walked over to the his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Seto patted his brother's hair and said, "we have a guest today. You know Ryou don't you?" Mokuba nodded he had been introduced to Ryou a while ago but it was just recently that he had gotten to learn more about Ryou. Whenever his brother had a meeting he would go play with Yugi and sometimes Ryou would come over and they would have a lot of fun. 

"Hi Ryou-san," Mokuba said cheerful, as he waved at him. 

"Hey Mokuba," Ryou said trying his best to sound happy even though he wasn't. He did this often so no one knew that he wasn't really happy they didn't care that much after all. 

Mokuba looked at his soccer ball and then back at Ryou excitement filled Mokuba's gray eyes, "do you want play soccer with me after?" Ryou nodded and with that Mokuba went out of the room. At least it would not make him think of Bakura. 

Yugi took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly. He shouldn't have come here but no one was going to stop him. His Yami had tried earlier today insisting that it was safe for his little hikari to come here but Yugi had come anyways. He and Ryou had plans to go to the movies. Yugi knew that Ryou was going out with his Yami. Yugi, noting that no one came the first time, knocked a second time only this time louder and longer. Finally someone came to the door this time. It was Malik, Mariks hikari. 

"Hey Malik," Yugi said softly. After battle city the two had gotten to know each other and out of that became a friendship. 

"Hi." Malik replied. 

"Is Ryou here?" Yugi asked knowing very well that if Ryou was here he most likely would be the one to answer the door. 

Malik shook his head, "nope." He said quietly. 

"Nani?" Yugi said shocked. 

"Do you want to come in?" Malik asked having the feeling of someone staring at him. Yugi nodded and stepped into the house. Yugi shut the door quietly and bent down to take off his shoes. That was when he noticed Bakura sitting on the stairs head in his lap. Malik walked up the stairs and bent down and gave Bakura a small hug. Bakura looked up and spotted Yugi. This made Bakura run back upstairs. Malik just stared at the spot where Bakura was and then looked back at Yugi. Yugi looked confused and Malik felt kind of sorry that Yugi was going to get involved in this mess. 

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked knowing by the way that everyone was acting that something must be up. Malik motioned his hand toward the living room and simply said "this may take a while, I'll explain." Yugi followed Malik into the room. 

Ryou had just come in from playing soccer with Mokuba. The little kid sure could play very well. Ryou took off his shoes and placed them on the black mat by the door. He sighed and noticed how quiet it was. Seto had gone to his office to get some work done, and Mokuba was still playing outside but he promised he would be in soon. There was no one other then him around well unless you count the staff but most of them were off duty or had left for the night. Ryou picked walked slowly towards Seto's office. 

In time he got to the office. Seto had told him where to find it if he needed to talk. It was on the second floor, and had a set of double French doors. This was the only room that had this type of door so it was quite easy to find. 

Ryou paused a moment before going in and then walked in. There was Seto sitting at a huge desk typing away he didn't even notice Ryou come in. Ryou looked around. The bright blue room was decorated with numerous paintings, sculptures, and anything else inscribed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Also pictures of the brothers were seen throughout the room. There was a huge window behind the desk that over looked the lawn below. 

Ryou went over and sat down in the comfy chair that was in front of his desk. Seto looked up and saw Ryou. 

"Hey," He said as he finished typing the last paragraph of the document he had been trying to finish. 

"Hi," Ryou replied softly causally looking down at the carpeted floor. 

"I forgot, your room is the one beside Mokuba's. He'll show you it to you after supper." Ryou nodded. How was to sleep in a room by himself when he was used of someone being there to hold him. Ever since his Yami and him had been going out they had slept in the same room. Bakura's room that used to be where Bakura slept was now a guestroom. The two slept in Ryou's room. Ryou often had nightmares of times before he got together with Bakura and he would wake up. He would not be able to get to sleep after these frightening dreams unless someone held him through those dreams. 

Authors Notes- Thanks for all your reviews. I have written the epilogue to this and it will be S/R/B. This took a while to get out because along with this I'll be updating Something Different, Two Simple Wishes, Shattered Mirrors, and posting my one shot called chopsticks. 


	3. Chapter Three

Summary- Ryou and Bakura have been going out for a while during the summer. One day Bakura gets mad at Ryou, and Ryou runs away. What happens when Ryou finds someone else? Mentions of B/R, Y/Y/J. Also Main pairing S/R, S/R/B

Dark Love

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Three

Ryou laid his heads down onto the pillow. This was the umpteenth time he had tried to get to sleep. He rolled over and looked at the clock that was on the table beside the table. It was only ten o'clock. Ryou shut his eyes and tried to get asleep, it didn't help, nothing worked. Ryou got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom that was just down the hall taking along a change of clothes. Maybe he could take a bus to Yugi's place and tell him what happened. Yugi was an understanding person and maybe they could figure out a solution to this problem.

&

Ryou got off the bus, and headed towards Yugi's place. Soon he got there and found himself on the doorstep knocking at the door. Yugi came to the door.

"Who is it?" Ryou heard Yami call from the living room. Ryou knew that Yami cared a lot of for his hikari and never wanted to see him hurt. That was one of the major differences between the two Yamis.

"It's Ryou," Yugi said as he turned around facing Yami who had gotten up and had quietly walked over to Yugi. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Please come in," Yugi said making room for Ryou to enter. Ryou entered the small entrance, and took off his shoes. He then headed to the living room. Joey was there too sitting on the floor his deck beside him. Joey looked over to Yami and Yugi, "Are you going to finish this game or not?" Joey said. Yami let go of his abiou's waist and sat down right across from Joey. With deck in hand he continued on playing the game. Yugi led Ryou to sit at the couch. Both sat down. Yugi looked at Ryou and asked "so what's new."

Ryou looked down at the ground. Why exactly was he going to word this? "Bakura and I had a fight." Yugi gasped, he knew Bakura was the kindest person but he knew Ryou and him got along fine.

"So where are you staying?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba's place." Ryou simply stated. An odd silence filled the room when all of a sudden Joey threw his cards down to the ground where they scattered all over the ground and said "What do you mean I lost?" Yami was smirking. What was so important?

Ryou tapped Yugi, "why is this such a big deal?" Yugi smiled. "Well Joey was always complaining that Yami was always with me so well Joey made a bet that if he won a game of Duel Monsters Joey would get to spend the night with me," Yugi took a breath and then continued, "well as you see Joey lost." Ryou knew that Yugi and Yami had started going out about a year ago, when all of a sudden Yugi and Joey started seeing each other. Yami wanted his abiou to be happy let Joey join into their relationship but by the looks of it Joey didn't get any of the action. Knowing there must have been a penalty for Joey asked, "so what does Joey do because he lost?" Ryou asked looking at Joey who was gathering up his thrown cards and placing them in a somewhat neat pile on the ground.

Yugi glanced at Yugi and leaned closer to Ryou. "Poor Joey," Yugi softly whispered as he noticed Yami pulling out something from a locked drawer. "Joey since he lost has to do whatever Yami says and Yami has always wanted to see Joey in puppy ears, a tail, and a collar." Yami went over to Joey and slipped on the black spiked collar onto Joey's neck, he then slipped the headband onto Joey's head where it sat still. The color worked perfectly with his hair. Yami then slipped his arms around Yami and tied something around it. Joey stood up and faced Yami. Yami peered up at Joey. "Go sit on the couch," Yami demanded. Joey sat on the couch right beside Yugi.

Yami turned to the stairs and Yugi followed. Yugi didn't leave until he whispered. "You can stay as long as you need to." He then looked at Yami who had an urgent look on his face, "By the looks of it I'll be back in an hour, Yami seems to want to really want this." Yugi said before Yami took Yugi's hand and led him upstairs.

&

Ryou took the last bite of the chocolate chip cookie. Like Yugi had said him and Yami had come back an hour ago. Yami had a great smirk on his face, and Yugi was looking quite tired. Yugi had ran over to Joey as soon as he saw him, and hugged him. Yugi and Yami had quite a relationship together, but so did Joey. Ryou guessed it was hard for Yugi to be going out with two different guys. 'Bakura I miss you so much' Ryou though to himself. "If you want to get Bakura to go out with you again, start going out with someone completely different, like Seto." That was Yugi's suggestion. Ryou headed upstairs to the bedroom that Yugi had indicated for him to stay in, tomorrow he was going to go back to Seto's. Ryou didn't want to wait, so he promptly got out of bed, and left the Motou residence.

&

Bakura's Point of View

I walk through the streets of Downtown Domino, I just got up and walked away from the house, it just reminded me too much of Ryou. I wish I could find Ryou, I still love him very much. We just had a little argument over something stupid. I guide myself into a coffe shop that is open twenty four hours, and took a booth near the window. A tired looking women serves me a cup of coffee, I gulp it down quickly, pay the bill, I even leave a small tip. I think I'll go somewhere I would never go, to Seto Kaiba's house. I know he would probably laugh in my face, but apparently throughout the years he has gotten friendlier. I quickly walk to the Kaiba Mansion. Damn it there is a gate all around, and security cameras! I push a button that says talk, a voice comes magically through the speakers. "Hello do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba?" A manly voice said.

End. P.O.V.

"Nope, but I really need to talk to him about something."

"I'll need to talk to him, what's your name?"

"Bakura."

Five minutes later the voice came back on, "Mr. Kaiba will see you in the main living room, someone will guide you to it. The huge gate opened, and Bakura followed the richly lit pathway that led to the front door. The door opened just as Bakura was going up the steps. Bakura followed the man dressed in a tuxedo, and soon found himself in a beautifully decorated living room. Seto was sitting on the couch, wearing a blue housecoat. Bakura sat down on the couch.

"I screwed up royally," Bakura said spilling his heart right away.

"I didn't mean to anger him, I still love him." Ryou just walked in, as he heard Bakura speak. "Bakura?!" He cried out surprised, and at the same time shocked. He sidestepped into the living room, there was Seto try to calm down Bakura.

"I'm worried about him, how about if he got hurt, or worse killed." Bakura said morosely. Seto had seen Ryou step into the room, but Bakura hadn't.

"I'll go, you were obviously sleeping." Bakura turned to leave, and spotted Ryou. He gasped, and ran up to the white haired bishie. "Ryou, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

"No, Bakura. I'm going out with someone else, Seto."

Seto gave Ryou a look that clearly read 'what the hell are you getting me involved in?' Ryou flashed Seto a smile that read 'just go along with it.'

Seto got up, and stood by the pair, "yeah, our first date is tomorrow, we are going to that new restaurant that just opened up." Bakura looked devastated, he ran out of the room, and then out of the house. Ryou ran after him, "Bakura wait!!" He called after his Yami as he continued to run. Ryou almost caught up to Bakura, but slipped on a piece of broken bottle that someone had smashed on the sidewalk. Ryou cried out as he landed onto the concrete sidewalk. Bakura turned around, and ran to the spot where the fallen Ryou was. "I really want you to join me on this date, I hate to admit it but I have feelings for both of you." Was what Ryou really wanted to say but instead said, "how about a double date?"

Authors Notes- Ummm can I say odd ending of chapter?


End file.
